Love Story- Juliet
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: There's rumours spreading around his beloved Nanimori. About a Juliet aiming Billionaires and stole their belongings. Hibari will not sit around and do nothing. He will find this so-called-Juliet and bite that herbivore to death. Little did he know, instead of biting him to death he bit him the other way around.. Warning: BL, Grammar mistakes and stuffs. Oneshot


**Hello dear readers! **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: To those who has been reading my other stories well I won't be updating much cause there's a big exam coming up! And I'll start updating again in.. After the early October~ **

**This story was inspirate by the song 'Juliet' by Lawson~**

**WARNING: BL AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES although there won't be any sex scene but kissing but please click the back button if you hate it**

**DISCLAIM: I do not own the characters of KHR and some of the story ideas are from the song Juliet by Lawson**

**Pairing: 1827**

**Synopsis: There's rumours spreading around his beloved Nanimori. About a Juliet aiming Billionaires and stole their belongings. Hibari will not sit around and do nothing. He will find this so-called-Juliet and bite that herbivore to death. Little did he know, instead of biting him to death he bit him the other way around..**

* * *

**There was a rumour about a Juliet. So beautiful and rare.**

**Stay away from Juliet,**

**Or you will lose control.**

**People will stop and stare,**

**Everywhere Juliet goes,**

**Juliet will steal your soul**

**Set eyes on billionaires.**

**All Juliet wants is gold.**

**But no one notice not only the gold Juliet wants.**

**Juliet's looking for something else too.**

**Love**

* * *

**Love Story- Juliet**

Hibari Kyouya will not believe such rumours. It was a rumour after all and he would not believe it till he found out it was real for himself. He had enough of the annoying rumours spreading around his city. And that is what the silent protector of Nanimori is going to do.

Find that damn herbivore named Juliet.

* * *

In a lone street walked a lone figure. Pale white skin that could beat Snow White, cherry lips that's so kissable. Sandy brown hair reached to upper waist swinging with hips as the figure walk gracefully. Big caramel eyes that could put you under an unbreakable spell. Wearing a dress that exposed bare neck. The dress's clinging on the brunet's figure, slim as a model. A bright red rose on the chest, a split beside the hips from the waist to, revealing long slim legs. That lone figure is Juliet. The rumoured Juliet that will steal every men's heat and soul.

* * *

The raven walked down the empty street. It was dark and cold, but the moon's dim light made the darkness failed to swallow all. IT was a cold night and the wind that hit his exposed skin made him shivered but not visible. The wind blew softly on his jacket that's hanging around his shoulder. His steal grey eyes roaming at everywhere , detecting for any suspicious movement or something that will cause his Nanimori harm. After gathering informations from all over the city. He found out that

1. Juliet could be found in one of the dark alleys. The alley that Hibari did not patrol much, rarely.

2. Juliet only wears red

3. Juliet only aim targets that's rich, billionaires.

4. Victims that robbed from richest to poor have been annoyingly loyal to that herbivore, not spilling much of the secrets till he bit them to death (almost to death)

5. So called Juliet is a Goddess (that Hibari totally take it off from his list)

6. _Do not look into Juliet's eyes, or you will fall into the spell_

He was wearing the most expensive suit from his closet, a white gold ring on his middle finger and gold watch (Hibari hates wearing jewelry but this is an exception. And it's not his, but Kusukabe's). What Hibari's planning to do after he found the Juliet?

1. Bite Juliet hard

2. Bite Juliet to death because disturbed the peace of Nanimori (?!)

3. Technically Juliet will be bitten to death.

The herbivore have robbed enough men in his city. The victims' wives were complaining about how their mates got tricked but oddly their mates did not even report to the police. It was clear that their husbands cheated on them. The reports keep piling up and Hibari got enough paperworks.

"Hey there~" a voice said. The Nanimori protector turned his head and stared at a figure of a women. Perfectly curved blonde hair was let loosen behind her back, sky blue eyes, crimson red dress with push up bra. Red rose lips that's clearly make-up. She pushed herself from the wall and walked towards Hibari, swinging her hips in a seductive way. It was obvious that she's flirting with him. "Well what does a gentleman walking down this empty street all by himself~?" her voice lowered. To normal males, they would have call her seductive, but Hibari is no _normal _. Instead of answering, he glared at the woman. His hands were itching to bring up his tonfas and bite her to death. "Aren't you a carnivore type" she said again, now closer to Hibari. In fact, too close for the male's taste. She was pressing her blossoms on his chest, fake long eyelashes batting on him.

A vein popped on his forehead.

The woman's hands on his arms, sliding up to his cheeks. It was warm, yet disgusting.

Another vein popped

"Well how about I accompany you tonight..?" she was getting closer to the raven's face, her eyes locked on his lips.

"Are you Juliet?" and finally Hibari opened his mouth. Blonde haired shuddered at how low and sexy the male's voice is.

"Am I..? But I am much more better than the rumoured Juliet~'' And as she was about to crash her lips with his or Hibari pulling out his tonfas they were interrupted.

"Well well don't flirt on my preys, woman~" sweet alluring tone echoed through Hibari's ears. Hibari was annoyed, he was called _prey._ His cloudy grey eyes glanced to the new figure. He almost mistaken him as as a female. _Almost_ . The new comer's heels clacked with every steps he took. His long dirty blonde hair swung along with his hips. The silk silver dress that reached to his middle thighs clung to his body, sowing how his body's curve. Eyes not visibly, hiding with bangs from the view. The blonde snorted.

"I aimed him first, back off cross dresser." she pulled away from Hibari to face the interrupter. The mystery figure was now standing a meter away from the duo. His pearl white dress that reached to his knees, lace at the end of the dress and his sleeves. Even without looking at the brunet's face properly, Hibari could say that he's gorgeous.

"But I am so sure that your so called victim looks like he's going to hit you any time" pink cherry lips curved into a smile. "And I'm sure you don't want that pretty face to get ruined after so much surgeries " the raven was impressed and at the same time annoyed when the brunet could read his moves.

"Y-You!" and he hit an bulleye on the woman's nerve. She grumbled loudly and stomp away, knowing well that she won't be able to win in the fight.

After watching the woman disappeared into the darkness, the interrupter turned to the other, his head tilting up to look at the figure in front of him. Hibari widen his eyes a little. He shouldn't call him just gorgeous, he has the goddess's beauty. He couldn't help but stared at the beautiful caramel eyes with a tint of burning orange flame, as if they're sucking his soul.

___Do not look into Juliet's eyes, or you will fall into the_ _spell _

He was about to identify him as Juliet but one rule stopped him.

**2. Juliet only wears red**

And the the other male was wearing a silver silk dress. Glittering under the moon's light.

"What are you doing here?" and the dirty blonde haired was answered with a pregnant of silent. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you perhaps looking for Juliet..?" It's futile to lie, and maybe he could lead him to the so called Juliet.

"Yes" was all he said.

"What is your name?"

"There's no rule that said I should tell my name to a stranger" the smaller male laughed with his melodious tone.

"Yes yes, my name is Tsuna, as in Tsunayoshi" Hibari nodded his head, patient getting thinner with every second passed. He really needed to meet that Juliet. "I know where you could find Juliet. I could bring you there if you want" and was answered in another nod. The small- no, Tsuna turned his heels and started to walk deeper into the alley. Hibari did not care about the danger, he was confident that he could defend himself.

Oh how wrong was he.

* * *

"Here" he stopped in front of a plain wooden door. It was a ten minutes walk. The raven had a hand on his tonfa, readying to take it out whenever he needed it. "Before I let you meet Juliet, let me ask you. Why are you looking for Juliet?"

"Because the herbivore's disturbing the peace of Nanimori by stealing items that's not hers" Tsuna's hand was gripping on the knob. Without looking at the taller male he reply.

"But the stolen goods were not theirs too. They had too much, why not share it to the poor?" it was soft like whisper but Hibari's sharp ears picked it up. He raised an eyebrow. Did the Juliet stole and gave it to charity like robin hood? Tsuna pushed the door open, leaving it ajar behind him to let the raven in. Without any hesitance he walked into the dark house. When Tsuna switched on the light he narrowed his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. He was still standing in the doorway and the shorter male had already taken his sho- heels off. It was a living room with simple decorations. A soft comfortable orange couch and a 102 cm LCD TV Screens. A glass coffee table right between the couch and television. The curtains were closed and beside was a painting of lavenders. It felt homey. But what he could not tear his eyes from was the dirty blonde.

With the light he could take a better look on the dirty blonde. His pale skin that's as white as snow, cherry lips that looks so kissable, a cute button nose and his eyes were fascinating. So beautiful and rare and he could stare at them the whole day if he's not Hibari Kyouya.

"Where is Juliet?" he asked- demanded with a harsh tone. He did not like to waste his time doing nothing like an idiot.

"Oh you're too tense and impatient. I already did bring Juliet here" Hibari raised an eyebrow, looking around the area to make sure no one is there even though he only felt one- who was Tsuna.

"I have no time listening to your jokes, herbivore" Tsuna wanted to laugh. Why was the male calling him as if he's a prey and the raven's the predator?

"Of course not~! I don't think joking can be funny with a person like you" And that's when Hibari almost chocked his saliva. This herbivore's that Juliet..? It's impossible. This herbivore's a male! Unless.. Juliet's a male? That infamous Juliet who stole billionaires' heart and sane..?! "I am, after all the Juliet"

As the shorter male started to walk closer to the raven he used a hand and gripped his dirty blonde hair and pulled. It was a wig. Chocolate brown hair fell to his shoulders. He let the wig fell to the ground. Hibari's defend is up, a hand gripping on one of the twin tonfas ready to strike any time the brunet attack. Tsuna was now inches away from him, hands on his chest with his eyes staring into the cloudy grey eyes. Hibari had to admit, chocolate brown hair suited his beautiful eyes but he won't say it out, even if it cost his life.

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death for disturbing the peace of Nanimori" he said, pulling his tonfa right under Tsuna's chin before he could get any closer. The cold metal was inches away from the brunet's throat. What surprised Hibari was that he did not even flinch, his eyes did not show any fear. He pressed the metal on his throat, not using too much force to hurt the smaller male. Tsuna only shivered at the cold but decided to ignore it. His eyes still locked into his eyes as he licked his lips seductively. Hibari knew that he was about to lose control and ravish him so he decided to attack him.

With a swing of the another tonfa made the brunet took some distance away to avoid the attack. Hibari however did not stop and continue to step forward, thrusting his tonfas towards Tsuna with force. It did not took long for Tsuna to realise that he was trapped against the wall and the raven. Hibari swung his tonfa forward towards his head and Tsuna swiftly dodge by kneeling down to his knees. The tonfa met the wall and the raven quickly disconnect his weapon with the wall, leaving horrible cracks. Hibari's blood started to boil in excitement. It's been a while since he last fought a stronger man that could compete with him and here his competitor is with the title of the most fragile name, Juliet. Tsuna slide to escape the trap and went behind Hibari's back, swinging his knee from the right unfortunately was dodged. He knelt down again and tried to unbalance the raven with his leg and this time he did. The raven growled and sat up, rushing forward to the kneeling brunet and thrust his tonfa again. Tsuna dodged by tilting his head to the left gracefully and the tonfa passed his head just inches. Hibari used too much force unable to move and Tsuna's faster than him. In just a blink of eye he was not closer to him, a smirk plastered on his face before crashing his lips with Hibari's.

It took him by surprised that Hibari froze. His widen eyes staring at Tsuna's caramel eyes that's half closed.

Tsunayoshi, known as Juliet, knew that this man was different than the other he met. This man's a carnivore. He knew who he was right away with that cloudy grey eyes and his signature tonfas. The silent protector of Nanimori. Hibari Kyouya did not look at him like the other men. When the raven look at him he knew that he's not looking him in lust. He just knew it.

And just in a few minutes Hibari was on top of Tsuna, ravishing his soft cherry lips that did not taste like lipstick. His black jacket was long forgotten even before the fight occurred, left on the doorway. His hands roaming every curve of his. The brunet's arms wrapped around his necks, eyes closed with their tongue tangled together in a heating kiss. But they're still humans and needed air. Hibari pulled away from the kiss staring at Tsuna's now swollen lips, the two gasping the air they lost.

" Should we continue, Mr. Hibari Kyouya~" the smaller male said teasingly, lips curved into a smile. Hibari 'tch'ed and and connect their lips once again.

" Just scream for me, Tsunayoshi"

* * *

_"Have you heard any news about Juliet? I did not heard even one" _ some random citizen gossiped to her friends.

_"No me too! As if Juliet just disappeared into thin air!"_

_"Well I heard one. I heard that Juliet found her love that she'd been looking for for years!"_

_"Is that even possible?! She's a prostitute!"_

_"But there's rumours said that she did not sleep with her victims! She only stole their belongings and left them in the alley"_

_"But still a thief!"_

_"You can't call her that! My relative who was working as a volunteer in the orphanage said that the Juliet always leave an amount of donation in the doorstep. Maybe it's the stolen money"_

_"Oh my! She's the female version of Robin Hood!"_

_"Well at least there's not much fussy rich women won't be complaining much about how their husband got robbed anymore"_

Hibari heard the whole conversation as he passed. He have sharp ears after all and he couldn't help but listen to the conversation when it comes to his beloved Juliet. He pace became faster and he walked to the familiar alley. It was daylight and the alley did not seem to be as scary as the first time he saw. He stopped at the so familiar door and twisted the knob, entering without even knocking it. Before he could close the door behind him arms wrapped around him, the scent of vanilla gotten into his nose. It has been months since they last started to date each other.

Hibari loves the smaller male. He looks so petite and weak yet so strong like a lion. He loves his omnivore. Tsuna is fit for him. Strong, beautiful and had captured his heart.

"Kyouya~ You came quite early today~"

" I won't if a certain omnivore did not stop calling every five minutes"

" I was just worried that you would found a girl that's better than me" and the melodious tone of laughter echoed into his ears.

" You do know that I could not look at anyone clearly when you're always in my head haunting me"

The two couple snuggled together and the door was closed behind them.

* * *

**Well how was it~ I know there's mistakes so please ignore them~ I do hope you enjoy this story.**

**R&R**

**If this oneshot got 30 reviews I will write another HibariXTsuna for you fans of 1827~~~**

**Well if you have any free time that can be spare please visit my profile and read the other stories of mine~ I am not forcing you. **

**RRRR&&RRRR**

**-Koi**


End file.
